Une dernière prière
by Plectrude
Summary: "Ces plaisirs violents ont des fins violentes. Dans leurs excès ils meurent tels la poudre et le feu que leur baiser consume." Shakespeare, Roméo et Juliette.


\- La patiente a eu un épisode convulsif. On lui a donné 4 milligrammes de Lorazépan et...

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es venue.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu adores te soucier des problèmes des autres. Ne me dis pas que tu as par miracle décidé de venir chez moi simplement pour me faire un compte-rendu médical.

La blonde se tut, stupéfaite.

\- Moi aussi, je bosse pour House.

-J'ai également travaillé pour lui, ça ne m'a pas incitée à me méfier de tout le monde.

-Ta manie de vouloir tout savoir mêlée à une empathie extrême et à une sensibilité exacerbée t'ont immunisée du virus House. Tu es partie sans avoir aucun compte à lui rendre, et tu as su devenir hermétique à son mode de fonctionnement tout en conservant ton côté incroyablement naïf.

-Tu veux dire que j'ai quitté mon boulot auprès de House parce qu'il ne m'apportait rien ?

-Je veux dire que House ne t'a jamais rien apporté, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. House ne se laisse dicter aucune loi parce que son athéisme rebelle et son cynisme jugulent, voire annihilent toute capacité émotionnelle irrationnelle, et ne font qu'accroître son discernement et sa propension à penser qu'il a toujours raison. Avec lui, c'est toujours de la faute des autres. Toi, Cameron, c'est ta naïveté et ton empathie qui t'ont inconsciemment poussée à partir, parce que tu ne supportais pas d'avoir en face de toi quelqu'un d'irrémédiablement fermé à toute philanthropie, alors que tu es l'incarnation même de ce principe moral. Preuve qu'une fois de plus, l'immoralité a triomphé de la moralité.

-Tu donnes raison à quelqu'un qui considère ses patients comme de simples énigmes à résoudre ? Et tu traites House de cynique ?

-Je ne justifie pas ses actes. Je les constate. Toute psychanalyse, avant de s'imbiber du psyché le plus refoulé de l'individu, part d'axiomes et de vérités pour House n'a pas fait de toi quelqu'un de méfiant, c'est House lui-même qui s'est rendu comme ça. Toi tu es partie parce que tu as vu que rien ne pouvait changer, et être confrontée à ta propre incapacité à changer le cours des choses t'a rendue malade. Tu vas à l'encontre de tous les principes stoïciens qui existent.

-Je suis ravie d'avoir pu bénéficier de cet entretien psychologique avec vous, Docteur Hadley.

-Docteur Cameron, clama Hadley sur un ton badin, ce fut un plaisir.

Avant même que Cameron put réagir, Hadley referma la porte derrière Cameron avec un geste brusque qui fit sursauter la jeune femme.

-Maintenant que tu es ici, tu prendras bien un verre ? proposa Hadley.

-C'est ta façon à toi pour que je me sente redevable de ta consultation ?

-Tu deviens méfiante. Peut-être que House t'a changée, finalement.

-Je prendrais bien un... scotch.

Lorsqu'elle prononça ce mot, Cameron lança un regard appuyé à Hadley, qui servit deux verres de scotch. L'ambiance autour du mini-bar qui trônait au milieu du salon devint gênante au moment où Cameron posa son regard sur l'écran de télévision allumé.

-Je rêve ou tu regardais un porno lesbien avant que j'arrive ?

-Je rêve ou tu t'immisces chez moi tard dans la soirée pour me parler d'un boulot que j'aurais pu faire avec trois autres médecins que je côtoie tous les jours au sein d'un hôpital dans lequel je travaille ?

-Je rêve ou c'est toi qui m'a proposé un scotch alors que j'aurais très bien pu rentrer chez moi ?

-Maintenant que tu as bu, tu n'as plus aucune raison de rentrer.

-Tu veux que je reste ?

-Je veux que tu décolles tes rétines du 95D de celle qui est sur la balançoire.

-Tu deviens vulgaire, Rémy.

-Tu deviens ennuyeuse, Allison.

Cameron ne répondit pas. Elle attrappa son verre de scotch et le vida d'un trait. Ses doigts clairs de vierge byzantine se confondaient à merveille avec l'éclat blafard que les lumières tamisées du studio renvoyaient sur le verre. Il régnait dans la pièce l'odeur secrète d'un dancing des années 30, avec ces mêmes rideaux de voile pourpre, ces briques poussiéreuses et le ronflement étouffé des saxophones du jazz-band.

-Pourquoi es-tu venue, Allison ? demanda soudainement Hadley, rompant le silence qui régnait dans la pièce depuis de longues minutes.

Cameron feignit de ne pas avoir entendu la question, que Hadley répéta. Il était désormais trop tard pour trouver un nouvel échappatoire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Cameron se sentait désolée et honteuse de dire la vérité. Elle dut réfléchir un moment avant de pouvoir parler. Ses mains étaient crispées, ses lèvres sèches, et elle tripotait nerveusement les boutons de sa chemise, les yeux plongés dans les iris couleur bleu lagon de son interlocutrice. Il lui semblait déceler dans ce bleu à la fois glacé et céruléen une impatience fébrile et une extrême nervosité. Rémy savait déjà tout, ceci était certain, mais elle voulait l'entendre de la bouche de Cameron.

-J'ai appris... pour Huntington, chuchota Cameron.

La jeune blonde n'en dit pas plus. Les mains toujours crispées, elle ne savait que faire. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise et dans une position d'impuissance, comme un enfant brimé, et elle détestait cette sensation qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Mais à son grand étonnement, Rémy lui parut plus tranquille. Son regard paraissait s'être apaisé, puisque Cameron n'y voyait plus aucune forme de courroux ; que de la gratitude et un soulagement immense. Le Docteur Hadley tourna soudainement le dos à Cameron, sans un mot, et s'apprêta à allumer la radio, lorsque Cameron l'en empêcha.

-Tu veux que je te remercie ? lâcha Rémy sur un ton faussement amer et désabusé.

-Je n'ai que faire d'éventuels remerciements, répondit spontanément Cameron avec une agressivité qui l'étonnait elle-même. En revanche, ça te ferait du bien de me parler.

-J'attendais avec impatience que tu me prodigues tes précieux conseils de fervente protectrice du genre humain. Je suis navrée de te rappeler la misérabilité de ta condition, mais en tant que spécialiste et oreille attentive de tous les éclopés du monde, tu devrais savoir que les éclopés n'aiment PAS parler de leurs problèmes. Et si certaines personnes arrivent à t'en parler, c'est parce qu'ils n'en ont pas. Ou alors ce ne sont pas réellement des problèmes.

-Détrompe-toi Rémy. Il existe des éclopés qui ne se réfugient pas dans la fuite ou dans les plaisirs artificiels comme tu le fais.

-Tu essaies maintenant de me culpabiliser pour que je t'avoue quelque chose que j'aurais dû faire ou que je n'ai pas fait et qui aurait engendré un traumatisme durant mon enfance ?

-Tu adores psychanalyser les gens, mais tu as horreur qu'on te fasse subir ce que tu fais subir aux autres. Tu ne supportes pas qu'on te dise tes quatre vérités, ces mêmes vérités que tu fais entendre aux gens sans te soucier de leur envie de les entendre. Tu es tellement paradoxale ; à la fois profondément égoïste et profondément altruiste. Tu connais tout des personnes qui t'entourent, du comportement misanthrope de House jusqu'au syndrôme du Messie de Wilson, en passant par la stérilité du Docteur Cuddy, et tu ne vas éprouver aucune gêne à le leur dire, mais tu ignores tout de toi-même, et tu vas éprouver toute la gêne du monde à te l'avouer. Tu te soucies trop des gens pour leur faire du bien, mais tu te soucies également trop peu de toi-même pour ne pas te causer du mal. Tu t'autodétruis, Rémy. Tu sabotes ton existence dans un accès de ce que tu penses être de la générosité, car tu es intimement convaincue qu'être dans le déni à propos de ta maladie et vouloir garder le contrôle te préservera de ta propre cruauté que tu éprouverais à ton égard si tu étais lucide. Tu t'es fabriqué un tyran intérieur qui te tiraille de toutes parts, te disant sans cesse quoi faire et quoi penser, mais surtout pas vis-à-vis de toi-même. Tu crois garder le contrôle sur ta vie, mais en réalité, tu la maintiens sur une pente glissante qui risque à tout moment de t'entraîner irrémédiablement dans un enfer psychique dont tu ne réchapperas pas. Ce que disait Sartre, Rémy, c'est qu'il est de ton droit de t'enfermer dans ton propre cercle d'enfer, et tout être humain a par ailleurs cette propension à se rendre malheureux. Mais il ajoutait que c'était aussi ton droit d'en sortir, et de ne plus alimenter ta souffrance avec d'autres souffrances irrationnelles. Tu dois te libérer de la racine du mal qui te lie l'être entier et qui fait de toi un automate frustré et souffreteux. Je veux voir cette beauté qui sommeille en toi, que j'ai toujours vue avec tant d'acuité, et dont je ne doute pas un instant de l'authenticité et de la pureté. Rémy, laisse-moi te dire qu'un diamant abîmé par la suie et resté trop longtemps au contact du charbon est toujours un diamant.

A ces mots, Rémy se tourna vers Cameron. Ces délicates perles de sel qu'elle avait tant refoulées inondaient désormais ses iris et coulaient sur ses joues déjà rougies par les pleurs. Elle était superbe dans sa fêlure dramatique, telle une beauté mutilée dans un coquillage brisé, une Vénus anadyomène fragile et tremblante à l'orée d'un fleuve clair. Rémy voulut parler, mais ses lèvres entrouvertes se perdirent sur celles d'Allison, qui déjà s'était avancée pour la consoler. Les lèvres des deux jeunes femmes s'entrelacaient dans un balet passionné, aussi fougueux que la raphsodie hongroise de Liszt, aussi tendre qu'une complainte amoureuse sortie d'un songe et bercée par le doux vent d'une nuit d'été. Les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent soudainement compte qu'elles avaient ignoré leurs sentiments communs. Aucune des deux n'avait jusque là osé franchir la frêle frontière qui sépare l'amitié de l'amour passionnel, invariable et inextinguible. Elles avaient toujours ignoré que toute passion véritablement authentique trouve sa source au sein de l'amitié la plus triviale, et bien qu'elles aient chacune enfoui dans leur coeur la moindre preuve de tendresse et le moindre éclat trop ostentatoire d'une passion naissante, leur corps avait finalement parlé pour elles. Les deux femmes se reconnaissaient dans ce dialogue charnel. Désormais nues, chaque parcelle de leur peau brûlait de désir, tressaillait sous les assauts d'une fièvre fougueuse et vengeresse, puis se distendait faiblement sous le joug des doigts avides de l'une, de la bouche dévorante de l'autre. Les reflets de la lumière blâfarde du studio vacillèrent dans les yeux de Rémy lorsqu'elle bascula sur le lit. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance à Cameron, et se sentit, pour la première fois depuis des années, à la fois forte et sereine. Les mains frêles et fines de la brune caressaient allégrement la peau pâle et légèrement humide d'Allison, qui se cambrait en va-et-vient fluctuants sous les assauts des caresses de Rémy. La jeune blonde se sentait comme une forteresse vidée de tous ses soldats et assaillie par d'autres. Entre deux faibles gémissements, elle repensait à la tour d'Eliane de Man Ray. Elle se figurait cette femme immense, les seins nus et les jambes écartées, son sexe offert à cet homme minuscule qui se tenait face à elle pour pénétrer son intimité. Rémy avait précisément la main sur sa flore la plus intime au moment où Cameron revint à elle. Elle voulait s'offrir à Rémy, qui l'avait su depuis le début. Allison sentit son clitoris se gonfler sous l'effet du désir, et la chaleur moite des mains de son assaillante couplée au désir sourd de la jeune femme blonde intensifiait le contact électrique entre les deux femmes. Leurs deux corps humides crevaient dans un orgasme aveugle et se gonflaient comme les voiles d'un bâteau en plein vent. Bientôt, les deux succubes s'étreignaient dans un dernier cri, leurs gémissements se heurtant aux impassibles murs de briques de la chambre. Rémy se laissa glisser le long du corps d'Allison, et, tel le serpent tentateur, effleura de sa langue vibrante le fruit défendu. Allison ne répondait plus de son propre corps, et se lovait frénétiquement dans les draps froissés du lit. Rémy ne contrôlait plus rien ; elle avait lâché prise, et son habituel self-control froid et mécanique avait cédé face aux assauts de la passion brûlante qui s'était emparée d'elle. Elle n'était rien de plus qu'une forteresse assaillie face à une seconde, toute aussi en proie aux attaques ennemies. Jusqu'au moment où les deux châteaux se brisèrent, et leurs fêlures teintées d'ombres mortes enfin disparurent. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient allongées l'une à côté de l'autre, dans un mutisme tendre, caressant chacune la poitrine de l'autre. Les deux seins d'Allison sur lesquels tombaient de fines mèches de cheveux blonds étaient comme deux soleils d'été dont les reflets aveuglants se perdaient dans l'éther. Ceux de Rémy étaient comme deux petites collines dont l'herbe fine et luisante bougeait au gré des vents. Leurs deux corps étaient aussi harmonieux qu'un paysage, aussi purs qu'un voyage en une terre lointaine et paradisiaque.

-Tu es l'Eldorado. avoua Rémy avec une tendre pudeur.

Rémy savait qu'elle avait changé, et Cameron le savait également. Et derrière elles, en face du lit, la ligne bleue du ciel fuyait vers l'horizon lointain.


End file.
